Leaving the Old Leah Behind,Becoming the Real Leah
by JackieWackie
Summary: Leah finally decides she can't take the pack anymore. She runs for it and ends up finding herself. LEAH/OC Some talk of self mutilation.


Just how long is it till the anger takes me over? A matter of seconds, or possibly not for another day. It's hard to tell these things when you're under a force of nature. When you can't control the things happening to your body. I've grown so much in the past year that I don't even recognize myself. My body is less feminine and more muscle. I've lost my womanly curves to the brooding structure of a man. I don't feel like a girl any more. I feel like a freak. I don't belong in this body and I definitely don't belong in this life.

Being a wolf wasn't something that was supposed to happen to me. I'm not a son, I'm a daughter. I'm the first daughter to ever change in my tribe. How is that normal? How is my life and my take on reality supposed to be? Am I still a girl that had just graduated? I'm not even nineteen yet, but I've seen crazy things than any fifty year old has. I'm a freak of nature and I can't stop wondering if this was all a big mistake the god's have done or if I'm meant for something more.

All the stuff that has happened to me in the past can now be explained. All because of the ancestors that we- I descend from. Those wolves I've come to know in stories by the bomb fire. I've known that I've descended from wolves but I've always thought that the sons were the ones who were meant to protect the people in the tribe. But now a daughter- but now I have changed into that special thing that saves and protects my people. I should feel honored- I should be grateful that the gods have bestowed this mighty gift on me. But I can't find the damn thankfulness inside of me. All feel is hatred. I've felt it from the second that Sam told me that he was in love with my cousin. Then when I lost all my control on my life- and I exploded into the hairy beast that I was- well… all I felt was hatred. I had been so mad that I couldn't even change back to my real self for weeks.

When I changed back and gained some control I told myself I would never change again. And since that day, I haven't. I won't even talk to anyone. I'm too afraid Sam will tell me to phase. He was the alpha of the pack. The leader of all of us. Did he even wonder what that would do to me? Did anybody think about what I wanted? No. They thought and presumed I'd want to run around as a freaking wolf, doing patrol, and protecting those in the tribe. Why would I do that? They'd all been on Sam's side. All on Emily's side. They all thought I was being too over dramatic. They didn't understand. Nobody understood me. I though I'd be able to get away, now I was practically indestructible. I was a giant freak. I was such a freak. Such a fucking freak.

I was sadly disappointed. Sam forbade me to leave the pack. I believe he said it would be turning my back on those who loved me. But who loved me these days? My father died, my mother was spending time with Billy Black and Charlie Swan. Seth was a wolf too and he thought it was the best damned thing. It was just me, alone in the world. Everyone in the pack was imprinting. Even fucking Jacob Black imprinted- on a fucking bloodsucker's kid. I was seriously alone in the world. The only thing I had going that made me feel good was when I hurt myself. It made me feel so damn good.

For the past year I'd resorted to hurting myself to feel good. But since I healed fast it was short lived. Maybe it was for the best though, to not have scars. I'd have to explain why I had them. That is if anyone noticed them. Which I seriously doubted anyone would. Nobody noticed lonely Leah anymore.

Hurting myself the a way of letting my anger out- without phasing. I would slam my hand in a door, or stab myself with a steak knife, and all my anger would wash away. It was the perfect solution for my anger. I'd never have to phase again, until I could find a way out of La Push.

When Autumn came around, I made the biggest decision I'd done since Sam broke up with me.

I decided to run away.

I had no clue where I'd go, all I knew was that I needed to leave. So I took all the money I could find, phased, and just ran. The others from the pack where shocked to hear my thoughts, and I was shocked to hear theirs. It had been so long since I'd heard them.

_Leah! Where are you going?_

Seth was about six miles away from me. He was thinking about coming to meet me.

I knew that if he caught up to me he'd stop me, for sure.

_Leah! You stop right there! Don't you dare leave!_

Sam yelled and yelled, telling me to stop, but I kept going. He didn't have power over me anymore. When I broke the ties to the pack I couldn't hear anything from them, not even Sam. I felt alone again, and I found it perfect travel music. The lonely world was finally comforting to me as I made my escape. I didn't look back, for I never planned of coming back.

I didn't know how long I was running for, but I stopped dead in my tracks as I smelled something I'd never smelled before. It wasn't something bad, it was good. I was drawn to it. I followed my nose to the source. What I found wasn't something I'd ever thought I'd find.

Another pack of wolves. They were all sitting in a circle, seemingly talking to each other. I could deficient that there were both genders. Male and female. I barked slightly, trying to get their attention.

Perhaps that wasn't the best thing to do because they all sprang up and their haunches rose. Growls emitted from all of them. There were young ones, babies and some older. One, which I knew right off as the alpha, stepped forward and growled. He was a dark shade of gray. He was huge, larger than Sam, and larger than Jacob. I was afraid of him. He knew what he was doing, that he had to protect his pack. I didn't know what I should do. Should I back down and shift back to my human form? Should I stand up to him?

I decided for the first one. I shifted into my human skin and quickly changed into the clothes I had tied to my ankles. A small pair of shorts and a jersey were all the clothes I had to my name.

The pack of wolves in front of me seemed surprised that I had phased into my human skin and the alpha came closer to me. He circled me, keeping an eye on me at all times. The pack seemed to be confused as of what to do.

Next thing I knew the alpha had phased to his human form too and I was staring at the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. I felt a lump raise in my throat and my hands felt slick. My breath was just a shudder as I felt my soul lift from my body. As soon as my eyes made contact with his, my soul snapped back into my body and I felt a tug at my heart.

Shit.

I just imprinted.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. The alpha. My imprint asked me. His voice was harsh, it had a slight confused tone to it. His eye brows were knitted together in frustration.

"I- I- I'm not sure." I whispered. It was hard to think when all I _could_think of was this gorgeous man in front of me. "I- um- I left my pack- and I- um- smelled you guys- I just came to see what was- um- happening. Sorry for interrupting." I stuttered- something I hardly did- and I felt a little dizzy.

"You left your pack?" He questioned. "Where are you from?"

"Um- La Push. Um- Washington."

"You're pretty far from Washington." He circled me again, this time I could help but look south to his- erm- manhood. I quickly looked away when one of the wolves in the pack growled at me. "Netta! Stop it." He snapped at the wolf who growled. "What's you're name?" He asked. He was standing in front of me again. His stance was still rigid, he didn't trust me around his pack.

"Leah." I said.

"I'm Harper. This is my pack. I'd like to welcome you to join us for dinner. And perhaps I'll ask you to join the group." He then did something I'd never had done to me before by anyone other than Sam. He took me into his arms and swooped me down for a kiss. "Then maybe we can bed together." He winked at me. I felt my eyes go wide and I blushed.

"What!" I stepped out of his grasp and made a fist. Though it pained me, physically and mentally to do this, I punched him. "You pig." I hit him right on the jaw and as soon as my fist collided with his jaw my mind recalled Sam and Emily. Emily's face and the pain Sam had felt. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I quickly apologized and hid my face in my hands.

I heard a chuckle and then a bunch of huffs, which I recognized as laughs. I looked up and found Harper and his pack laughing.

"Calm down beautiful, it barely hurt." I could tell he was lying. His face was beat red, though it was already healing I could tell that it was broken.

"I'm so sorry. I just lost my temper!"

"Honey, if you lost your temper, I'd have more than a broken jaw." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. My heart swooned and I had to control my breathing. I looked at him with a confused glint in my eyes. "If you'd really lost your temper, you'd be a wolf." He said, explaining slowly.

"Right." I said, and slipped our from under his arm. I didn't want to show how much he affected me. I'd play it dumb until he showed a real sign of affection toward me. Harper seemed to understand my reluctance and he smiled knowingly. "I see how it is. You've got a sweetheart somewhere, don't you?"

"Er- no. I used to- but um- imprinting fucked up my life." I admitted. I heard a deep rumble from his chest.

"He broke your heart?" He growled. I looked away from his face and off into the woods. "Maybe we'll talk about this later." I nodded and looked back to him, showing him I understood. Then, as if I'd been tracked- which was probably what happened- I heard the familiar howl of my brother.

My head whipped around to where it came from and I cursed like a sailor. My brother in his wolf form came trotting out of the woods and came straight to me. He whined slightly.

"What are you doing here Seth?" I hissed at him. He phased to normal.

"I was worried about you. When I couldn't hear you anymore I freaked out. I followed you. Leah- come home!" He took my hand and held it.

"No! You go home Seth. Now! Go back to fucking Sam and stay with him. You wouldn't want to disrupt his perfect little pack." I stole my hand back from him. "And put some fucking pants on." I snapped.

"Leah- please. Think of mom. What will she do when she finds out you just left?"

"Move on? Like she did when dad died?" I felt my blood boiling- I was shaking. Seth was as calm as ever.

"Don't say that. She's still suffering from dad's passing. Don't blame your problems on her."

"I'm not blaming her- I'm blaming Sam and Emily. I've always blamed Sam. If it weren't for him- I'd be at college, and I never would have gone through the change!"

"You know he couldn't change or control what happened. Imprinting isn't controlled." Seth whined again.

Before I could answer I felt a sharp tug on my arm. I looked over to my left and saw Harper. My heart jumped again. I smiled to him and he smiled back.

"I think she knows imprinting can't be controlled. I mean- she did just imprint on me." I felt my stomach do a flip and I turned to Seth. I wrapped a hesitant arm around Harper and leaned into his warm body. I felt home.

"No. She- Leah? Really?" Seth asked, confused.

"Yes. I did. Now go home and tell everyone I'm never returning. I've joined a new pack and I'm - happy." I gulped as my brother's head drooped. "And I love you- little bro." I said awkwardly. It was true- I did love him. But I felt weird saying it to him. Seth looked hesitant before he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and phased. He ran back the way he came and only when I couldn't hear him anymore did I turn to Harper.

"Thanks." I sighed, removing my arm from him. I felt lonely and cold when I removed my arm, and I think Harper felt the same because he was quick to put his arm on my waist. I felt a warmth go through my limbs. I shivered with pleasure.

"Any time, Leah. Now lets go eat some dinner- and maybe we can do what I suggested before." He winked and kissed me hotly. I kissed him back- knowing it was inevitable to resist. He was my fucking rock, and I was his. We needed each other- even though we knew nothing of each other.

When dinner was done-we hunted in our wolf forms and ate the food raw, I had to thank Jacob for teaching me what to do. If he didn't I wouldn't have been able to do it now- Harper and I transformed back into our human skins and just laid on the grass and looked at the stars. It was so corny but I loved every second of it. I didn't even bother to put any clothes on. It just felt so natural to me to be laying with a stranger naked. I felt home when I was near him. I grew tired fast and as I was falling asleep, Harper pulled me to him and snuggled me.

I awoke in the morning on his chest, in his arms. He was snoring lightly underneath me, and my head was on his chest so I could hear his heart, and whenever he took a breath. It was like a song to me.

Bump, Bump.

Bump, Bump.

Rise, Fall. Rise, Fall.

Rise, Fall. Rise, Fall.

His body was like a fine instrument and I wanted to know everything I could about it. I wanted to play it all day and into the night. I couldn't move, I was too enticed by the music. I just laid still and soaked up the warmth of the sun and the warmth from Harper.

I hadn't felt this good since I was with Sam, but even then I wasn't complete. Being with Harper was like I'd finally found my other half and we were being morphed back into one.

It excited me that I had found my other half, but it also scared me shitless knowing that I was giving someone my whole heart and soul. I didn't even know Harper, yet I was trusting him with my heart? We were moving so fast- it scared me. What if I find out later on that he's a woman beater? Or that he has a girlfriend somewhere? What about that Netta bitch from last night? What if she loved him, and would seek revenge against me for stealing him?

I was hyperventilating when I felt Harper move under me.

"Shh, Leah. Don't cry, baby. It's alright." He soothed me. He rubbed my back and touched my hair lovingly. I recall grasping onto him, pulling the hair on his chest to me, sobbing into his neck and gasping for air as I sobbed.

"I'm so scared." I remembered crying out. I wasn't able to say anything else. It was a while before I stopped crying, but when I did Harper just held me. He let me calm down and he never pushed me away.

"Why are you scared?" He whispered. His lips were next to my ear, and I hummed as his voice filtered into my mind.

"I was overwhelmed. I was over thinking things." I said, still shocked buy my outburst off tears. "You don't have a girlfriend anywhere right? You're not going to hurt me, right?" I asked. We were sitting up, I was on his lap. His arms were around me and I was wrapped into them with gratitude.

"No. I'll never hurt you. Leah, I know we've just met, but we've got this instant connection- this bond- that we've got and it will ensure I never do anything to hurt you. I can't hurt you, ever. Not just because it would hurt me to do so, but because if I hurt you- I'd want to die with grief, and I'd never forgive myself for doing that to you. I've already fallen for you, Leah. I've fallen hard Leah. I've already planned out our future in my head." He kissed me softly. "But if you want we can wait till we know each other better for us to move ahead in this relationship."

"I feel like we should wait. Just to get to know each other first. I don't want to do anything drastic." I whispered into his ear. I kissed his lobe softly before I closed my eyes and just sucked in his warmth.

"Alright baby. I can wait." He held onto me tighter, too, and we just sat there for a long time.

After six months of being with Harper and his pack I had finally found my place. Harper was the perfect person for me. He was such a simple person and he loved the simple things in life. Every night and every morning he'd watch the sun rise and set. The pack was his family. He had lost his parents and his little sister twelve years before I had met him. The pack was his life. His family that he had craved for since he was thirteen. He once told me that he always thought his life was complete- until he met me. He claims that the second he saw me he knew what a lie his life was.

Strange enough- after just a few months with him and his family, I found love. The real thing. I knew more about him, and he knew more about me, so it was fine for me to feel these things for him. I knew that the bond we shared from the imprint would be enough to love each other, but just knowing that we made that bond stronger by getting to know each other before we let the imprint rule our relationship.

In the six months that I'd been with Harper and his family I'd stopped hurting myself, and I was added too the pack. I was now connected to them through the web of our minds. This was hard at first. Having to listen to everyone all at once. Their pack was larger than my old one and it took a long time for me to fully understand all that was happening in everyone's minds. It took a while before I could figure out who was who. But the one person I could choose out of the mind web the very first time was Harper. He was memorable. No doubt about it.

That was another thing. He was memorable. Harper wasn't like anyone else I've ever met before. He was so straight forward and he didn't hold back. When he had his mind on something he wouldn't forget about it until it was accomplished. That's what made him such a great alpha. I knew it wasn't just the imprint that kept me thinking about him nonstop all the time. It was him. Just him. He was what kept me thinking about him.

But life wasn't always good with the pack. I missed my old pack. I especially missed my brother and my mother. I even missed stupid Paul. I missed all of them. Even Sam. Though I was completely over him- I couldn't help but miss him. We'd been together for so long before all of this werewolf stuff happened, and it's hard to go on with your life after someone so close to you is missing.

Harper understood my situation, but he also knew I was hesitant to leave him.

"Baby, I know you're feeling a little depressed. I know your missing your brother and everyone. You should go and visit them." He said after dinner one night. We were naked again just lying together watching the stars.

"I don't want to leave you Harper. I love you and I fear that something will happen if I leave you." I snuggled closer to him.

"What could go wrong?" He laughed softly underneath me.

"I don't know."

"Why don't I go with you?" He proposed.

"And leave the pack unattended to? I don't think so." I sat up fast. "They'd be screwed if something happened."

"No. They wouldn't. We can leave for a couple of days, and leave Tae in charge." Tae was the 'beta' of the pack. He was a little younger than Harper, and a really good leader. I thought about what Harper said for a minute.

"What if they don't want to see me?" I whispered- looking out in to the woods. Harper sighed and pulled me to him.

"Who wouldn't want to see you?" He whispered. His breath was nice on my neck.

"I was different before I came here. Before I met you." I replied, still whispering.

"And I was different before I met you. So? Everyone changes." We were both silent for a while.

"Ok." My voice cracked as I spoke. "Ok. Let's go."

"Good. We'll go tomorrow morning." Then he kissed me. Long and slow. We fell down backwards and I giggled loudly as we hit the ground.

The next day after a long talk with Tae and the rest of the pack we set out to Washington. We were in our wolf forms as we ran. We could go farther and go faster this way. We got to Washington in a day's journey. When we got into Forks we changed into our human forms and walked the rest of the way to La Push. I was shaking a little. I was scared of how they'd react when they saw me. Harper took notice of my uneasiness and he took my hand in his and kissed it. It calmed me immensely. We didn't have to walk far into La Push before we heard the howls of the pack. We walked into the woods, where we'd be able to talk to them without interference, and waited for them to show.

We didn't wait long. Sam showed up with everyone- besides Jacob. They all paused when they saw me. Then- as if every single one of them missed me or something- they all changed to their human skins and charged at me. Harper was pushed out of the way as my brothers hugged me.

"LEAH!" My name was shouted many times and I was tugged left and right. I was laughing and hugging them all back. Then… it was all ruined as we al heard a huge growl and a snarl. We froze and I scanned for Harper.

Harper was off to the side, facing Sam with a feral look onto his face. Sam was the same.

They were snarling at each other and Harper looked murderous.

"Harper!" I called. I pushed my brothers aside to get to him. When I finally reached him he didn't even look at me. "Harper, stop it."

"This is the man that hurt you." He said. His voice was gentle when he spoke to me.

"Yes." I said, not really sure what he was thinking about.

"The alpha?"

"Yes!" Then it dawned on me. "Shit." Two alpha's together… not such a good idea. "I'm sorry Harper." I touched his shoulder apologetically. When I touched him he stopped growling and stood up. He took his usual place at my right side. He attached himself to me by pulling me to his side and keeping his arm around my waist.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… reacted like that." Harper nodded his head to Sam, who was trying to rein in his temper.

"Apology accepted." Sam said.

"Actually I was apologizing to Leah. Not you." Harper snarled again. Sam's eyes turned to slits. I took Harpers head into my hands.

"It's alright, baby." I kissed his lips gently. "It's fine. Natural. I'm sorry I forgot about it." I looked to Sam. "Hello Sam." I said.

"Leah. You look good." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." Seth decided this would be a good time to chime in.

"She looks flipping good!" We all cracked up. "Come on! Let's go to Sam and Emily's. Emily's making some dinner." Seth trotted off. The others shrugged their shoulders and followed. Sam looked at Harper and me one more time before changing and following.

Harper didn't let go of me as we slowly walked through the woods.

"We should change. It's a ways." I suggested.

"Ok." We didn't change right off.

"Hey. Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking." He seemed detached.

"About what?" I inquired.

"Just about that Sam guy. I don't like him."

"It's just the alpha inside you speaking. He's an alpha too. You two are bound to have some traction. You don't have to like him- we're only going to be here for a few days." I quickly kissed his cheek and changed. He changed too, and together we ran the rest of the way to Emily and Sam's. When we got there everyone was already inside and eating. We changed back and we slipped into our extra clothes we had. Harper was in a muscle shirt and shorts. I had on a skirt and a tank top. Simple things that were easy to get on and off.

"Leah!" I looked from Harper getting dressed- I watched him while he did so- and saw Emily. I felt a pang in my stomach as I saw she was pregnant.

"Emily." I put on a smile and walked towards her. I felt Harper move with me. Emily and I embraced for a long time. I felt a little uncomfortable hugging her.

"Leah. It's so good to see you've finally come home. Who's this?" She asked, nodding her head to Harper. I closed my eyes briefly. I was afraid for some reason- for them to meet.

"This is Harper. My boyfriend."

"I like to think we're more connected than just boyfriend/girlfriend though." Harper chimed in, and shook Emily's hand. He seemed to be in a better mood. "And you are Emily. Leah 's cousin. Am I correct?"

"Yes." Emily was looking at Harper strangely. "Right. Well… why don't we all go inside. I've got enough food to feed an army."

"But not enough to feed a pack of wolves!" Embry called out. Everyone laughed but me and Harper.

"Actually- I'm just gonna go hunting. I'd rather have fresh than cooked. No offense. I'm sure your food is just delicious." Harper smiled lightly before giving me a kiss. "Are you coming, or are you going to join the others?"

"Um… I don't-"

"Join the others. You can hunt with me later tonight."

"Just- don't go too far. Harper, promise me."

"I promise." He kissed me again and hugged me closely before running off. I felt the dread seep in.

"Come on Leah. Come inside." Emily tugged my hand.

"Alright." We went inside and I sat in a gloom while everyone chatted. I ate slowly- not really having an appetite. Emily chatted my ear off. I nodded occasionally. I was worried about Harper. It usually took him a good two hours to hunt. I didn't want anything to happen to him when he was away from me.

"Leah. Let's go talk in private, outside." Emily told me when she was done eating.

"Ok." I agreed. We went outside and sat on the small porch Sam had built on.

"How have you been Leah?"

"Fine."

"That's good." We were silent for a long time. Emily looked like she wanted to ask something.

"What do you want to know Emily? Just ask. I'll answer."

"Did you… imprint on Harper?" She asked. She was rubbing her belly.

"Yeah. I did." I smiled as I remembered my reaction to the imprint.

"You seem really happy now. With Harper that is."

"I am. Our pack is the best." I could tell everyone inside was listening now. "They're not like my brothers, but in my new pack… I have sisters, and nieces and nephews. I feel so complete there."

"Didn't you feel complete here? With your real family?" She asked. She was slightly angry- I could tell by her voice.

"To tell you the truth- you guys didn't even respect me. I was always a burden to all of you."

"That's not true!" Emily argued.

"Yes. Yes it is. A family works together. I was left out in everything- expect when it came to patrol. Whenever I was wolf everyone else would change to human. They didn't want to hear my thoughts." I paused. "But with Harper and our pack… I'm connected to every single one. To them I am family. I'm not a burden."

"I guess this means you're not staying?" Emily asked.

"I wasn't planning on staying. I just needed some closure before I could fully live with Harper." Everything, and everyone was quiet. I heard a howl far off and immediately recognized it as Harper. I sprang to my feet and started to panic. "Harper!" I screamed. I didn't even strip off my clothes before I changed. As soon as I changed I felt the connection of my mind with Harpers. He seemed to be hurt. I howled loudly- calling to him in my mind and in the physical plane.

"_I'm hurt, Leah."_He said. I heard him whine. It hurt me. I started to run- not paying attention to my brothers yelling to me.

"_I'm coming baby. I'm coming to get you."_I called. _"Hang on!"_I ran the fastest I've ever ran. When I finally got to where Harper was I didn't even pause as I saw his attacker. Vampire. I attacked the vampire and wrestled it to the ground. I clawed at it, and shook my head with it's neck in my jaws.

"LEAH!STOP IT!" It was Seth. He was yelling at me. "Stop it! It's a Cullen!" My brothers had to drag me off of the vampire. The Cullen. When they finally did pry me off of it I went straight to Harper. He was healed. I sighed in relief as he touched his nose to mine.

"_I'm fine Leah."_He reassured me.

"_Good."_I sighed again and licked his blood matted fur. _"Are you sure?"_ I whined. He chuckled and touched his nose to mine again.

"_Yes."_ He changed and put his extra clothes on. I sighed as I remember not taking my clothes off. I whined again. Harper caught on soon and laughed. "No clothes, eh?" He took off his shirt an gave it to me. "It's not much, but it's better than the birthday suit." I changed and slipped on his shirt. I looked around and saw that it was one of the Cullens. The big one.

"Leah? I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to hurt your friend." He apologized. I ignored his apology and growled. Showing him my teeth.

"We're no longer comrades. The next time you attack my mate I'll kill you." I growled. Harper took my hand.

"Leah. Let's go." He growled. He was shaking, having remembered the enemy was close.

"Leah! Don't be freaking ridiculous. The Cullens have been nothing but nice to us! Show more respect!" Sam scolded me.

"Fuck you Sam. You know I've never liked the stinking bloodsuckers. Now I have even more reason not to like them. This one attacked my mate! What if they hurt Emily? What if Seth gets killed one day going over to their house?" I growled. Harper was shaking harder now. "Consider this the last time you'll ever see me." I growled and pulled Harper with me in the direction of home. We ran and ran and ran. We changed once we left Forks and we didn't stop until we got to our home.

We got home in a shorter amount of time than it took to get to Forks. Perhaps it was because we ran so fast. When we finally did get home everything was silent. We arrived in the middle of the night, and we knew that we wouldn't see anyone until morning. We decided we'd just go off into the woods, and sleep out there, instead of in the hunters cabin Harper had built for us. It was another starry night, and the moon was full. It was milky and smooth- it's light shining down on us as we changed into our human forms.

Harper took my hand and crushed me to him. He quickly took my lips in his and kissed me passionately. I was surprised by how forward he was being- though I shouldn't have been. He was always like that. But what surprised me was that he didn't stop at kissing. His hands found their way to my back and as the kiss intensified, his hands moved more south. I could feel him on my stomach. This wasn't the first time I've seen him- or felt him- but this time I knew we weren't stopping. The moon was full and I felt the heat between us gather up till it was consuming us. I had lost all forms of rational thinking, and all that was going through my head was that I wanted to be formally mated with him.

I knew it was going to happen.

Everything was perfect.

It would be tonight that I finally made him mine.

Mine.

He seemed to be thinking the same thing because he stopped with the foreplay and went straight to me on my knees, ready for him to take me. He surprised me as he took me from behind. He seemed to go slow at first- playing with me- but when I growled at him, and swore at him, he went faster.

As we got closer and closer to release we lost control of our human sides and we went straight to our wolf selves. Then- we got the release we were looking for, and Harper dug his nails into my hips and as he released his seed into me he marked me as his by biting my neck. I howled as I came crashing back to Earth. Harper embraced me as he pulled out.

Neither of us were ready to go to sleep, so we just laid there under the starry, full moon sky.

"I love you Harper." I whispered, too afraid to speak any louder.

"As I love you, Leah. I love you so much." He whispered too. He kissed where he bit me. It was healed, but we both knew where it was. I would never forget this night. It was hours later, when the sun was finally rising, did we fall asleep.

Years later- ten to be approximate- Harper and I had been married for nine years, and had two pups. One was ten years old- conceived that first night- a girl named Nikole, and the other was nine years old. Her name was Brianna Marie.

The pack had grown tremendously, and we were known around the world by other wolf packs. It was strange- being known and getting visited by foreign wolves. Nik and Bree were both wolves. They loved the life of the wolf. They both looked up to their father and they both loved hunting with him. When they were each two years old, Harper and the other men of the pack taught them how to hunt.

It wasn't long after their first hunt did they encounter their first vampire. They seemed to get their parents hatred for vampires- and they both killed the beast without anyone else's help. The pack had been so blown away by how powerful they were at the young age that they were. They were both stronger than many of the others in the pack, and we had no clue as to why.

Some thought it was thanks to Harper and I, the parents, but we are both average. But it was soon clear as to why they were super compared to others. They had been conceived by a mother, me, who was a wolf, and a father, Harper, a wolf. Unlike most, we do not find our imprints in other wolfs. We tend to find our other half in humans… not in our species. It was hard to understand at the beginning, but as the time went on I also noticed the connection it held with my pups.

I've never once met another imprint pair who were of the same species. Wolf/human imprints were the most common. It seemed strange to me that I'd be one of the statistics. My pups and my mate that is too.

That is another reason others came to us. To our pack. To meet our pups. Though they were very down to Earth and level headed, they both loved the attention they got from the others.

When my pups were the ages of twenty-five and twenty-four, Harper and I finally started to age again. Harper was the ripe age of fifty, and I was forty five. I thought we'd lived a very nice life- and we still had many years to go until we left for the Summerland. Since Harper had started aging it was time for his heir, the oldest born, to take the alpha spot in the pack. Nik was more than prepared for the job.

She didn't waste anytime taking full control and finding out great ways to keep our enlarged family a secret from others, and how to keep our supplies from dwindling. I couldn't have been more proud of her. Bree wasn't jealous of her sisters succession of the alpha spot. She had found her imprint and was happily married and mated to him. She was expecting a pup on her twenty-fifth birthday. Her father and I were also very proud of her.

My brother visited when the girls turned twelve. He was twenty-seven and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the size of our pack and when he spotted his nieces. He had also found his imprint. She was thirty years old. The age difference wasn't big, dang, it wasn't even the problem. The real problem was that she was married.

It was all sorted out in the end though, and they had a beautiful son a year after they mated.

It seemed that everything was winding down. My life couldn't have been better and I never thought it would end up like this. I was so proud of my pups, and of my mate.

Harper passed before I did. I followed after him in a few short hours. We were both able to see our grand daughter, and our two grandsons. I knew my life was fulfilled when I took my last breath. I knew that where I was going, I'd meet back up with Harper. We'd be together, and sooner or later we'd be reincarnated back into the realm of life. We'd never really be apart, because this has happened before. It's been happening since the start of time.

When you have a soul-mate- which everyone does- you may not remember them and them not you- but you never really release their memories from your… heart. Always present in your heart- and you find the one for you.

Fin.


End file.
